


Gay Chapel of Vegas

by shnixangel



Series: Nick/AJ [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, Las Vegas, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: “Where are you?” Nick asked when AJ answered his phone.  It was Thursday morning and Nick hadn’t noticed AJ slip out of bed early in the morning and when he’d finally woken up, it had taken him a while to find that AJ wasn’t home.“Er…” AJ looked around wildly.  He was in the middle of Tiffany’s in the Bellagio and he absolutely certainly couldn’t tell Nick that.  “Starbucks.” He said, spotting it across from where he was standing.“Aje,” Nick laughed.  “How many Starbucks are there in Vegas?!  You close by?”“I’ve no fucking idea!  Like a hundred?! Yeah, I’ll be home in about, like, an hour?”“Ok.  Bring me coffee and a muffin, yeah?” Nick grumbled, pulling the duvet over his head as he realised he could sleep some more.“‘K.  Love you.” AJ said quietly.Nick smiled.  “Love you too.”





	Gay Chapel of Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> A little follow on from their holiday in The Maldives!

Six months later

“Hey, did you hear Amanda and David are here in a couple of days?” Nick asked AJ as they sat in the garden of Nick’s Vegas home. 

Well, it wasn’t so much Nick’s home any longer. After AJ had gone home with him after the holiday in the Maldives, AJ had just never left. 

When they’d told the others, all separately, Kevin had been the most stoic about it all. He’d, of course, known what had happened on their holiday and had just warned them to be careful with each other’s hearts. 

Howie had been pleased for them and reasonably unsurprised. He was surprised by AJ moving in so fast and has sat down with each of them privately to make sure they were sure about what they were doing. 

Brian had just sat there, his jaw hanging down in surprise. 

“You and AJ?” He asked Nick, who smiled and nodded.  
Brian turned to AJ. “You and Nick?” He questioned. 

AJ laughed, kicking Brian’s foot. “Yes dude, me and Nick.” He answered. 

“And you’re living here now?”

AJ and Nick glanced at each other and both shrugged. “Yeah.” AJ smiled at Nick. 

“How did I not see this coming?” Brian said, shaking his head in almost disbelief. 

“I mean, if you think about it, this is kinda all your fault.” AJ grinned. 

“How is it my fault?!” Brian chuckled.  
“You suggested I take Nick on holiday.” AJ reminded him.  
“I think, if I remember, I suggested Nick came with you. I don’t remember telling you to jump into bed together!” Brian laughed softly. 

“I know this is a bit strange and a lot to take in, we just wanted you to know.” Nick told Brian. 

Nick had been the most nervous about telling Brian, because of his faith so when Brian smiled and drew Nick into a hug, Nick relaxed a little. 

“You know me, it’s gonna take me some getting used to, but I love you two like brothers and I’m happy for you both that you’ve found each other.”

AJ screwed his face up. “Ok, please don’t use that expression about us anymore, it’s just wrong!” He laughed.

*** 

“Yeah, Amanda messaged me yesterday. Can’t wait to see them.” AJ replied. “We’re doing dinner, right?”  
Nick nodded. “Absolutely.” 

*** 

“So, married life is treating you well then?” AJ asked with a smile as they sat in a booth at a local restaurant a couple of days later, off the Strip so that they wouldn’t get interrupted by too many fans.

Amanda beamed up at David. “Honestly guys, it’s the best thing we ever decided to do. I know it’s just a piece of paper, but it’s the security, the safety that you feel when you’re married, it’s amazing.”

As Nick headed off to the bathroom a bit later on, AJ leaned forward. “Ok, I need to tell you guys something before he comes back. I think we’re gonna get married.”

Amanda squealed and then clapped her hand over her mouth. “Wow! Really?! When?” She asked excitedly.  
“I haven’t asked him yet, but I’ll be honest, it’s been on my mind for a little while and just seeing you guys...how long are you here for?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Nick hadn’t snuck back without him noticing.

“We’re here for a week - we leave on Tuesday morning.” David replied.  
“Brilliant. I’m gonna look into it but we’d love to have you guys stay for it.” AJ smiled. “Man, he’s gonna be so surprised!”  
“Haven’t you talked about it in the past?” Amanda asked.  
“It’s only been 6 months, it’s not something that’s really come up but we’ve known each other such a long time that I know he’ll say yes. I mean, he didn’t want to get married for a long time…” AJ trailed off, suddenly unsure whether this was a good idea.

“What do you mean, it’s only been 6 months?” Amanda asked, frowning.

“Oh! When you met us in the lounge for the seaplane? Yeah, we weren’t together then.” He laughed, jumping a little as Nick plonked himself down onto the seat next to AJ.  
“What?!” Amanda cried. “But you told me…”  
“Yeah, he’s a dick!” AJ laughed, nudging Nick. “He was just winding you up!”  
Nick beamed proudly. “I’m good at that!”

AJ rolled his eyes. “You sure are, babe!” He laughed affectionately, winking over at Amanda who was beaming with excitement.

*** 

Sophie looked at AJ, a huge smile on her face. “You want me to what?!” She asked, wanting AJ to repeat what he’d just said.  
“I wanna marry Nick on Sunday, here,” He said, pushing his phone at her with a web page open on it, “and I need you to organise it all.” He smiled at her.

“Oh my god! This is so exciting!”  
“Oh, and Nick doesn’t know anything about this.” AJ said, suddenly. “So do not call him about any aspect of this.” He told her.

Sophie looked at him in surprise. “You’re surprising him?”  
AJ smiled and nodded. “Yep.”  
“When’s he gonna find out?”  
“Sunday.”  
“What?!” She exploded. “You’re just, what, gonna take him there and marry him?”

AJ nodded. “That’s the plan!”

Sophie shook her head, metaphorically picking her jaw up off the floor. “Ok, so what package do you want?” 

*** 

“Where are you?” Nick asked when AJ answered his phone. It was Thursday morning and Nick hadn’t noticed AJ slip out of bed early in the morning and when he’d finally woken up, it had taken him a while to find that AJ wasn’t home.

“Er…” AJ looked around wildly. He was in the middle of Tiffany’s in the Bellagio and he absolutely certainly couldn’t tell Nick that. “Starbucks.” He said, spotting it across from where he was standing.  
“Aje,” Nick laughed. “How many Starbucks are there in Vegas?! You close by?”  
“I’ve no fucking idea! Like a hundred?! Yeah, I’ll be home in about, like, an hour?”  
“Ok. Bring me coffee and a muffin, yeah?” Nick grumbled, pulling the duvet over his head as he realised he could sleep some more.  
“‘K. Love you.” AJ said quietly.

Nick smiled. “Love you too.” 

AJ let out a breath of relief when he disconnected the phone. He smiled back at the guy behind the counter who had been helping him.

“What size do you need?” The guy asked and AJ smiled to himself as he pulled one of Nick’s other rings out of his pocket.  
“This normally goes on his middle finger, so a little smaller than this.” He replied, handing it over.

*** 

After the show on Saturday night, Amanda and David came to meet them all backstage. After the introductions, AJ pulled Amanda to one side.

“Ok, it’s all booked for tomorrow night. Can you get to The Gay Chapel of Vegas at 7pm?”

Amanda laughed. “There’s an actual place called that?!”  
AJ grinned. “Yep! I mean, you couldn’t mistake it for anywhere else, could you! So, can you meet us there?”

She nodded. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re gonna…” She trailed off as Nick appeared, resting his chin on AJ’s shoulder. 

“Hey sexy.” He smiled, kissing AJ’s neck. “What you guys up to? Should I be suspicious?!” He grinned.  
AJ pushed his weight back into Nick as Nick slid his arms around AJ’s waist. “Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about gorgeous.” He winked at Amanda.

*** 

AJ didn’t sleep much that night. He was beginning to realise that tomorrow, he was, hopefully, getting married and the man he was, hopefully, marrying didn’t have a clue about it.

Nick had never made any secret of the fact that he didn’t want to get married, not after how destructive his family life had been. Nick’s parents had hardly been good role models. 

They had, about a month into their relationship, had a brief discussion about getting married but Nick had just shrugged and said it would be something he’d decide upon if and when the time came.

What if he surprised Nick with it and Nick turned him down? He knew deep down that it wouldn’t be any reflection on his feelings for AJ, but still, it wasn’t something that AJ wanted to put himself through.

So, the next morning, over breakfast, he nervously asked Nick what his plans were later that day.

Nick pushed his glasses up where they were falling down his nose. “Think we’re meeting Amanda and David for dinner, aren’t we?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee before shovelling in a mouthful of avocado toast.

“Fancy making that a wedding breakfast?” AJ asked with a smile, walking over to where Nick was sat at the kitchen island, leaning in, what he hoped was, a nonchalant fashion.

Nick looked at AJ in confusion. “What the fuck is that?” He said around his mouthful of food.

AJ rolled his eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake...it’s the first meal you eat together when you get married.” He patiently explained.

“But they are already married Aje, we were there remember?” Nick replied, shaking his head, thinking his boyfriend had lost the plot.

AJ crossed his arms, leant back on the island and waited for the penny to drop. 3, 2, 1…

“You mean us?” Nick asked, all colour draining out of his face, his knife and fork clattering to the plate.

AJ shrugged. “Well, I mean, they keep telling us how amazing being married is…” He trailed off with a grin.

“Are you fucking me around? Oh my god, do you actually mean this?!” Nick asked, practically bouncing on the stool.  
“I mean, if you wanna…” AJ grinned.

“Seriously? That’s how you’re proposing?! No, one knee!” Nick cried, nodding down at the floor and standing up.

AJ raised an eyebrow at Nick. “What?!”  
“I’m dead serious! You wanna marry me, you need to ask me properly.” Nick insisted. 

AJ rolled his eyes. He knelt down in front of Nick. “Wanna marry me?!” He grinned, holding Nick’s left hand in his own.

“Oh my god, I had no idea…!” Nick laughed, tears springing to his eyes as he faked being utterly shocked. “Yes, you stupid fucker, yes!” Nick grinned, pulling AJ up and kissing him hard.

*** 

Nick stood up suddenly from the dishwasher as he put the breakfast things away.

“Do you mean tonight?” He asked suddenly.

AJ looked up from his phone where he was sat at the kitchen island. “Yes. Did you not get that from the wedding breakfast comment?!”  
“Fuck Aje, tonight? We can’t organise it that quickly!”

AJ grinned. “Sophie’s done a great job.”

Nick’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Oh my god, how long have you been planning this?!”  
“To be fair, only about 4 days.” AJ admitted with a shrug. “And then last night, I completely freaked out - I was going to just get you to the chapel and surprised you, but knowing you weren’t keen on getting married, I thought I’d better check!”

Nick walked over, nudging AJ’s knees apart with his own and standing as close as he could. “You know I’d have never said no to the surprise.”  
“You might have done. At least this way, if I proposed this morning and you said no, I could’ve got Soph to cancel everything and then you’d never have known.”  
“Do the others know?” Nick asked. “Fuck, Kevin’s gonna hit the roof, isn’t he?” He said, looping his arms around AJ’s neck.  
“No, they don’t know. Amanda and David are going to be our witnesses and I’ve booked a table at Twist for dinner after and the others are meeting us there. They know we’ve got some news but they don’t know what.”

Nick laughed. “And if I’d said no this morning, what would you have told them?”  
“I’d have told them you turned me down and then you’d have had Kevin ring you and ask what the fuck you were playing at, and you’d have had to deal with him!” AJ laughed.  
“To be fair, I’d have probably just married you to get Kevin off my back!” Nick laughed, ducking as AJ punched his arm.  
“Such a catch, aren’t you Carter!” He teased as Nick leant down to kiss him.

*** 

Nick walked around to AJ’s closet. “What are you wearing?”  
“Now? Fuck all!” AJ grinned as he looked at the suits in front of him.  
“Idiot, I can see that! I mean tonight, when we, you know…”  
“Get married?” AJ teased him. “Yeah, I know! I kinda know what I want you to wear, but I forgot to figure out what the fuck I should wear! What do you reckon?”

Nick twisted his face a little, stepping forward. He pulled out a pair of black suit trousers and handed them to AJ, his other hand already rifling through the hundreds of white t-shirts that AJ had hung up. He picked a plain one which he knew sat on AJ’s hips just right and then walked over to his ties and plucked a black silk tie out and handed it to AJ. 

He went into their bathroom, finding AJ’s toiletry bag. He pulled out a black kohl eyeliner and a mascara wand. “These too.” He added, a shy smile on his face.

AJ raised an eyebrow. “Really? Haven’t worn much of this in a while.”  
Nick’s cheeks coloured a little. “You have no idea how fucking sexy you look in it. Please?” He asked.  
“Duh! Of course!” AJ laughed.

“Don’t put it on until we need to leave, otherwise I could ruin it!” Nick laughed. 

“Well, that would be a shame, but would be totally worth it.” AJ replied. “Come on, let’s go find what I want you in.”

***

AJ’s jaw hit the floor as Nick strode down the stairs as the doorbell rang, signalling the fact their driver was there to pick them up.

“Fuck…” AJ trailed off. “I knew you looked stunning in it, but I’d kinda forgotten just how fucking amazing that colour is on you.” He told Nick, pulling on Nick’s wrist so they were stood toe to toe.

Nick was wearing a navy blue suit, a pristine white shirt, a blue silk tie with a tie pin and a white handkerchief was just poking out of the suit pocket. His hair was styled to within an inch of it’s life.

“Don’t scrub up too bad yourself! So wanna get you out of those clothes right now…” Nick said in a low voice, swearing as the doorbell rang again.  
“Later, I promise.” AJ said, tightening his own tie so he looked a little more formal before he grabbed Nick’s hand.

“Ready?” He asked.  
“As I’ll ever be!” Nick laughed.

*** 

“Fuck, I’m so nervous.” Nick said, his knee bouncing where he sat on the way to the chapel.  
“What have you got to be nervous about?! You’re only committing yourself to spending the rest of you life with me!” AJ grinned, putting his hand on Nick’s knee and stopping it bouncing. “If anyone should be nervous, it should be me, I’m about to commit to spending the rest of my life with you!” He teased.

“I don’t have to marry you, you know.” Nick grinned.  
“Yeah, but you wanna so….” AJ smiled.

*** 

“Fuck me, she did a great job.” AJ said in awe, looking around at the gazebo in front of them, covered in thousands of little fairy lights as the sun was beginning to set.

Nick squeezed AJ’s hand, not trusting himself to speak. He glanced around, seeing Amanda and David standing near the altar, grinning at them.

He pulled AJ towards them, dropping AJ’s hand as he hugged them both. “Hey.”

A few minutes later, they stood hand in hand in front of the minister.

“Don’t cry!” AJ whispered with a laugh as he looked at Nick who just looked away, up to the sky, pursing his lips together and desperately trying not to cry. 

The ceremony was all over in about 15 minutes and as the minister announced them husband and husband, Nick leant forward, kissing AJ so hard that he almost knocked him backwards. “Fuck, I love you so much.” He whispered fiercely.

AJ grinned up at Nick. “Back atcha Mr McLean.”  
Nick frowned. “Oh hell no! Why didn’t we talk about this earlier?!” He laughed.  
“We can talk about it tomorrow. Come on, I’ve got something I want to do before we go and meet the others.” 

*** 

“Well, you two have scrubbed up nice for dinner!” Brian grinned as he arrived at the restaurant with Kevin and Howie.  
“So, what’s this big news then?” Kevin asked as they all sat down. “Howie thinks you’re eloping!” He laughed. 

Nick and AJ grinned at each other, Nick’s left hand holding AJ’s right one over the table.

“Do you want to tell them?” Nick asked.  
“No, you do it.” AJ grinned back at him.  
“You were the one who asked, who did all the planning.” Nick smiled.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, how have you two got sappier?! Just spit it out.”

“We got married.” They both said together.

Kevin laughed. “Yeah, right, come on, what’s the news?”

Howie elbowed Kevin and nodded at Nick’s hand. “Yeah?” He asked Nick, a massive smile on Howie’s face as he watched his friends.  
“Yep. Tonight.” Nick replied, looking down at the ring on his finger.  
“I fucking called it!” Howie grinned, smacking Kevin’s shoulder as he got up to hug Nick tightly.

Brian spotted it at the same time as Kevin and burst into loud peals of laughter. “Oh my god, you guys, that’s amazing!” He grinned, getting up to hug them both.

“Are you yanking my chain?” Kevin asked suspiciously, a sliver of a grin on his face.  
“Now Kev, why would we do that?!” AJ asked.  
“Hey, what’s on your finger?” Howie asked, noticing a mark on AJ’s wedding finger and some cling film.

“So, AJ’s not exactly conventional is he?!” Nick laughed. “We stopped on the way here and he got a ring tattooed!”

Kevin let out a loud laugh. “Of course you fucking did!” He grinned, reaching over to hug AJ.  
“You mad?” Nick asked Kevin as he hugged him.  
“I’m mad that AJ didn’t invite us!” He glared at AJ with a grin.  
“I couldn’t risk you guys making a deal out of it.” AJ said with a shrug.

“Come on! We’d never have done that, not really.” Kevin told them. “Hell, I was the first one Nick told about him and you, mainly because you were having such a freak out, and I was cool and calm, wasn’t I?! He laughed as they all sat back down again.

“That’s true, you did freak out.” AJ laughed at Nick.  
“Not as much as when I thought we were actually married!” Nick agreed, resting his head on AJ’s shoulder as Brian pretended to be sick next to them. “Fuck off!” He grinned, shoving Brian with his shoulder.  
Kevin laughed. “That was a fun conversation! Remember how much Kristin laughed?!”  
Nick shook his head, a smile on his face. “Yeah, I think she’s probably lost all sympathy with me by now!” He sat back up. “I told you you’d be lucky to have me!” He grinned smugly at AJ.  
“I think the phrase you used was “I’d be lucky to tie this down”!” AJ replied.  
“Well, then you’re the luckiest fucking man in the world, aren’t you?!” Nick laughed, kissing AJ firmly.

*** 

“Shh,” Nick giggled as he tried to get the key in the lock of the house.  
“Who the fuck are you shushing?! There’s only you and me here!” AJ laughed, trying to get the key from Nick but just got shoulder barged by Nick who was determined to unlock the door himself.  
“What about the dogs?” Nick asked, his voice a little slurred. He hadn’t had very much to drink, a couple of glasses of champagne but that was it. But, as usual, because he didn’t generally drink at all now he was with AJ, it had gone to his head quickly.  
“I doubt very much if they care if we wake them up! Come on, just give me the fucking key.” AJ ordered, pushing Nick up against the door.

“Hello.” Nick grinned sleepily as AJ slid his arms around Nick, taking the key out of Nick’s hand as he leant up to kiss him. “Hey! That’s cheating!” Nick cried dramatically.

AJ rolled his eyes as he unlocked the front door. A few lights were on around the house, where they were on timers for when they got home late and he pulled Nick inside.

They walked through to the kitchen, Nick’s eyes drooping as he followed AJ easily.

“Sleep, or wanna lie out and watch the stars?” AJ asked, grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge.  
“Stars. Grab that champagne bottle too.” Nick yawned.

AJ frowned. “Why?” He asked, taking it out of the fridge anyway.

Nick sidled over to AJ. “Remember the first time I blew you?” He grinned lazily taking the cold champagne bottle from AJ.  
AJ adjusted his trousers. “My cock most certainly remembers! Of course I do too!” He laughed.  
“Let me do it again?” Nick murmured, pressing the palm of his hand over AJ’s groin.

AJ’s eyes flickered closed for a moment. “Well, I mean, if you insist…!” He laughed.  
“Go out, I’ll be out in a few.” Nick told him, loosening his tie, pulling the tie pin off completely. He shrugged his shoulders out of his jacket, draping it over the kitchen counter and he pulled his shirt a little loose, half of it in, half of it out and he ran a hand through his previously carefully styled hair.

Once AJ was outside, Nick flicked the kettle on and whilst he waited for it to boil, he cut up a lemon and put a spoonful of honey into a mug with the lemon juice. He poured the boiling water over it and gave it a stir with a teaspoon. He popped the cork on the champagne bottle and picked up the mug of lemon tea.

As AJ heard the patio door open and then close, he tipped his head back to look at Nick who was striding towards him, like a man on a mission. 

“Why have you got tea?” AJ asked.  
“You’ll see!” Nick grinned. “Although it’s kinda for you, but I’m gonna have some too.” He told him, dumping everything on the table next to AJ and crawling up AJ’s body where he was lying on a sun lounger.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been not to fucking jump you all evening.” He growled. “The eyeliner and the mascara is all smudged and it just makes you look so..wanton.” Nick murmured as AJ parted his legs a little, letting Nick settle between them.

“To be honest, when you followed me to the bathroom in the restaurant, I thought my luck was in!” AJ grinned, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck.

Nick laughed. “I was told in no uncertain terms not to do anything that might get us arrested in the bathroom!”  
“Kev?”  
“Who else!” Nick laughed, pressing his lips against AJ’s.

They kissed for a few minutes, soft and slow to start with, no rush. But when Nick started rolling his hips against AJ’s, the kiss grew stronger, more desperate. Nick sat up on his haunches, grinning down at AJ who looked a little dazed. 

Nick shuffled back a little, stroking his thumb over the bulge in AJ’s trousers, loving the gasp that came from him. Nick unbuckled the belt that AJ had worn before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, sliding his hand inside as he watched AJ who was trying very hard to stay still beneath him.

Nick leant down again, kissing AJ hard as he pulled AJ’s cock out of his trousers, swiping the pad of his thumb over the bead of precome at the top of it, causing AJ to gasp into Nick’s mouth.

Keeping his hand on AJ’s cock, Nick leant over and picked up the mug of lemon and honey, taking a mouthful. As he swallowed the hot tea, he closed his mouth over AJ’s cock.

“Nick…!” AJ gasped, bucking into Nick’s hot mouth, feeling his cock swell. He put his hand on Nick’s shoulders, keeping him there as he lazily pushed his hips up and down. Nick took him down as far as he could without gagging, one hand still wrapped around the base. 

AJ’s eyes widened as Nick pulled off, picking up the bottle of champagne and lifting it to his mouth.

“Fuck…”AJ moaned, shifting a little to get his phone out of his pocket. “Stay right there.” He instructed, opening the camera and taking a photo. 

As he looked back at the phone to check the photo, he moaned again. Nick was staring directly at him, his lips wrapped around the champagne bottle, his hair all over the place, shirt and tie dishevelled, sat on AJ’s lap, AJ’s cock standing erect against the navy blue of Nick’s trousers and Nick was staring right at the camera, his eyes dark and hooded.

“If you, you know, die young, I’m gonna wank over this photo so fucking much.” AJ laughed lightly.

Nick laughed, the champagne in his mouth going everywhere. “Fuck man!” He grinned, taking another mouthful before dropping down to AJ’s cock.

AJ groaned loudly as Nick wrapped his cold mouth around him and he took one more photo as Nick looked up at him from his groin before he dropped the phone onto the floor. Nick’s mouth grew warm almost instantly, so again Nick took a mouthful of champagne, this time keeping it in his mouth as he had done all those months ago, letting it trickle over AJ’s cock, down to his balls before Nick took him as far into his throat as he could.

“Dear god...fuck…” AJ gasped, his hands on Nick’s head, pushing him down just that little bit further, hearing Nick gag a little and knowing just how much Nick liked the feeling of AJ being in charge, making him gag, he did it again, watching as Nick shakily put the champagne bottle on the floor before snaking his free hand down to his own trousers, flicking them open and pushing his hand inside.

AJ pulled Nick off of him, reluctantly, reaching up to kiss Nick as the blonde looked down at him, a little confused.

“Wanna ride me?” AJ murmured against his lips and Nick gasped, his hips thrusting forward of their own accord.  
“What do you think?” He grinned quietly. “Lube’s inside though and I don’t wanna move.”  
“Oh Nick, seriously, how well do you not know me?!” AJ laughed, grabbing his wallet off the table near to them, pulling out a small sachet of lube.

“Oh my god, is that always in there?!” Nick cried, getting to his feet and kicking his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers off, letting them pool in a heap by the sun lounger.  
“Of course it fucking is! I’ve just never let on before because I know you, you’ll want to use it in the most inappropriate place!” AJ laughed, shoving his own trousers down his legs, kicking them off along with his boots and socks.

Nick shrugged as he knelt back over AJ. “Hmm, yeah, you’re probably right!” He agreed, taking the packet.

“Hey, what…” AJ began as Nick tore the packet open, letting the contents dribble over his fingers and kneeling up, he slid his index finger into his arse. “Fuck…” AJ breathed, realising that Nick was going to open himself up.

Leaning down, AJ grabbed his phone again. “Seriously, if my iCloud ever gets hacked, you’re in so much trouble.” He chuckled, taking another photo, Nick’s shirt hiding just enough, although there was a damp patch at the bottom where Nick was leaking against the material.  
“Er, you’ll be the one in trouble - you’re taking the fucking things!” Nick laughed before he gasped as he pushed a second finger in, scissoring his fingers as quickly as he could.  
“Wanna remember all of this.” AJ admitted quietly.  
“Well, don’t fucking film it because if that does hit iCloud, then we are fucking done for!” Nick panted, grabbing the rest of the sachet and dribbling it over AJ’s cock.  
“Sure you’re ready?” AJ asked warily. He always used three fingers to open Nick up.  
“I’m so ready for you, gonna ride you like my life depends on it.” Nick growled, grabbing AJ’s tie and using it to pull AJ up. “Best fucking ride of your goddamn life.” He promised.

AJ fell backwards with a bump as Nick took AJ’s cock in his hand, lining it up with his entrance and he pushed down as hard as he could.

AJ gasped loudly as Nick’s heat enveloped him and he couldn’t help but fuck straight into him, his hands on Nick’s thighs as he did so, watching as Nick tipped his head back, his eyes squeezed closed and the most amazing moan coming from his mouth. 

Nick leant back, his hands gripping onto AJ’s thighs as he lifted his body, coming almost all the way off before he fucked back down, wrenching moans from both of them as he did so.

“You have no fucking idea...how fucking hot you look right now, riding me, your cock so hard and weeping, just poking out through the bottom of your shirt, I wanna touch you so bad but you know what you’re gonna do for me?” AJ panted, fucking in and out of Nick’s body as fast as he could.

“No…” Nick gasped. “Fucking tell me.” He demanded.  
“You’re gonna make me come and I’m gonna fuck you so hard, and the only friction I’m gonna let you have is that goddamn shirt and you’re gonna come untouched.” AJ moaned.  
“Aje…” Nick whined. “No, please touch me, please…” Nick begged, letting out a gasp as AJ unhooked his tie from around his neck. “Fuck…” He gasped as AJ closed the loop of his tie around his cock and pulled it, letting the silk stretch around him.

Nick rode AJ as fast as he could, gasps, moans and swear words falling from his mouth and AJ reached down to pick up his phone again, one hand on Nick’s hip, and he took another couple of photos as Nick watched him, eyes glazed, jaw hanging open.

All of a sudden, AJ dropped his phone, feeling his orgasm building in his groin. Putting his other hand back on Nick’s hip, he lifted Nick up and drove him down as hard as he could, Nick’s own movements becoming erratic.

AJ’s fingers held Nick tightly as he came, pulsing into Nick as he watched Nick desperately struggle towards his own orgasm and as AJ let out a long, shaky breath and lowered his hips back onto the sun lounger, he loosely wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock and the tie.

“Come on babe, you can do it for me, be a good boy, yeah?” AJ murmured, moving his hand away entirely, but not before catching the tip of Nick’s cock and as Nick’s body tensed over him, AJ shifted the shirt that Nick was wearing a little and then Nick let out a long moan as he came, spurting creamy fluid over his shirt and the tie.

He gasped for breath as he collapsed on top of AJ. “Fuck me…” He sighed heavily, before sitting up carefully and unbuttoning his shirt. As it fell off his shoulders, Nick carefully pulled off AJ, using his shirt as a cloth to clean up as he lay down on his side, completely naked, his head rested on AJ’s still clothed shoulder.

“Think the tea might have gone cold.” Nick breathed out sleepily.

AJ let out a loud laugh. “I don’t care about the fucking tea! That was pretty awesome. Pretty good, getting to watch you come after it this time.”

Nick glanced up at AJ with a smile. “I have no idea how I even made it to the villa in the bathroom without shooting my load that night.” He admitted, closing his eyes.  
“I was pretty gutted that you left to get off.” AJ told him, stroking one hand through Nick’s hair, the other holding Nick’s hand over his own heart.

“I hope you gave Sophie a pay rise.” Nick commented a moment later. “I mean, if she’d changed everything like she should have done, we might never have got to this.”

“Ah, so she’s to blame!” AJ teased, chuckling when Nick lightly smacked his arm. “Come on you, husband, it’s time for bed.” He grinned.

Nick sat up. “Husband. I kinda like it.” He grinned.  
“I’m bloody glad seeing as I intend to call you that until the day I die!” AJ laughed, hauling Nick off the sun lounger and picking up their discarded clothes, using Nick’s shirt to wipe himself over.

AJ gently eased Nick through the house, locking doors, shoving their dirty clothes in the laundry room and turning off lights. The dogs had barely even acknowledged them and they gave a small grunt as he petted them goodnight.

“Love you.” Nick mumbled as AJ got him into bed.  
“Love you too babe.” AJ replied as Nick immediately turned over and started snoring.

AJ let out a little laugh as he went to clean himself up properly. When he got into bed a few minutes later, he turned off the light.

As he closed his eyes, he felt Nick shuffle to him. Leaning his head on AJ’s shoulder, he slung a leg over AJ’s and kissed his chest briefly.

“Husband.” He sighed.  
“Fucking sap!” AJ laughed and Nick swatted his side. “We’ll talk tomorrow about names.” He said, a teasing note to his voice.  
“Like fuck we will.” Nick sighed before falling straight back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, this is what I had pictured Nick and AJ wearing when they got married.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e3/68/be/e368bea39ba7cf2430b38fbb5b38bc12.jpg - Nick’s wedding outfit 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/72/67/90/726790f975a6f263dce7ca4801e2b8d1.jpg - AJ’s wedding outfit


End file.
